I Will Never Be The Tenth
by KuraiRemilia
Summary: One by one, they selfishly leave her behind. Unconsciously, she found comfort in one of the most surprisingly of people. Oneshot. Rated T for description of characters' death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_So after an anguish night, I had these different emotions boiling hot inside my mind, and the sudden ideas appeared in my mind allowed me to come up with this...kinda dark story I would say. Anyhow, please enjoy and do not hesitate to give me your criticism, opinions, and ideas. Thank you!_

* * *

She was alone. **Again**.

The little child in her childishly pushed the swing back and forth.

The woman in her wept silently.

It was not the first time, nor was it the second time. No... third and fourth time wouldn't be right either.

To be exact, this is the ninth time she had been alone.

Naruto died in his last battle with Madara, while Sasuke was choking in his own blood after Madara had brutally tortured him. Kakashi soon followed down under as the Sharingan blinded him and burst a blood vessel in his brain from over-usage in the final battle. His death however was painless, for he died in his sleep. Sai's murder had been painful as Madara turned his ink animals against him, and she had been helpless as she watched his gut pouring out, however powerless to do anything. The normally emotionless artist had stretched his hand toward her searching for her warm hand, but she was too late in reaching him before his blank eyes turned dull and cold.

More deaths followed after the final battle ended. Yamato had been the last member of Team 7, and she had desperately tried to keep him from leaving her. WHat she didn't accounted for was the poisonous substances in his blood from Orochimaru's past experiments began to resurface, causing agonizing pain to the wood shinobi. He had tearfully begged her to remove his lifeline and ending the suffering for him, and she had been the one to obliged to his request. Soon after his death, the sweet and caring Hinata fell ill. She was kidnapped right before the end of the final battle by one of Madara's henchmen and had one of her eyes gouged out as they planned on combining her Hyuga bloodline with that of the Uchiha Sharingan. The infection and imbalance of her eyes caused her to become deathly ill, and with the combination of Naruto's death, her health drastically went down the drain. She was also the one to fulfill Hinata's last request.

The village elders were the most troublesome people in time of peace, and they only make it worse in time of recovery from Madara's attack. The elders had ousted Tsunade from the Hokage office and take it upon themselves to run the recovery programs for Konohakagure. As great of a Legendary Sannin and a medic she is, Tsunade couldn't reverse the deathly disease that ran it course through the village last month. Like the infected, Tsunade's skin turned a sickly green color, her stomach refused absolutely all types of nourishment, and her immune system completely destroyed. As a last selfish request, Tsunade had her injected a medicine that would allow the former Hokage to sleep peacefully forever. Following the sweep of the deadly disease is the death of Konoha's number one genius. Lung cancer had caught up to Shikamaru despised his many check-ups by the pink haired medic and his blonde childhood friend. The deaths of many of Konoha's greatest shinobi had weighted on his shoulders, the guilts from the death of his Akimichi friend and sensei weighing down his mind, and the pressuring of the elders to take over Konoha had finally got to him. He died writhing in agony on his hospital bed from the flame in his chest and the blood clot in his brain.

Her friend Ino had wept for her sensei, then her Akimichi teammate, and now her favorite genius died in front of her eyes. The blonde had decided that this was enough, and two night later, she found the blonde sleeping soundly in her bed with an empty vial in her left hand. She had buried her next to her teammates and sensei. By now her tears had run dried and her voice hoarse from the crying and wailing of the nine people closest to her. Unconsciously however, she was still hanging on the last thread of hope; its source unknown. Every passing day seemed like eternity until one day, standing at the ruined gates of Konoha, she turned back to look at the once proud village. Her head was straining and yearning for something from the first death that she had witnessed with her own eyes. She turned, whipping her choppy pink tresses around her face, and stared long and hard into the wilderness beyond the ruined gates. A tinkling of bell was the final strike as the straining string in her head snapped. She pumped as much charka into her feet as she can and rush pass the ruined gates, determined to reach the origin of the tinkling bell. The tinkling bell seemed to move farther the more she run toward it until she jumped into a clearing beside a clear spring. Her trained tired eyes caught a glimpse of red clouds before she was swept into the arms of a raven hair man.

"_You have finally come, Cherry Blossom_," the man whispered.

Unconsciously, she clenched her hands tight on his cloak, a small whimper escaped her lips.

The raven haired man chuckled softly, "_You're not alone anymore_."

She raised her head slightly to stare into his spinning red tomes.

"_Do you wish to come with me? Do you allow me to cleanse your tainted soul_?" he questioned while gazing intently into her dull viridian eyes.

Silently, she nodded and slowly buried her face into his chest.

"_Let us go then. Such a delicate china doll cannot be allowed to go to waste_," his grip on her tighten slightly as he quickly discard both of them of their clothes. He then swiftly carry her to the middle of the spring, and as the coldness of the clear water hit her, she was engulfed in his masculine warmth. His soft and slow movements awakened the fire sleeping in her heart. And slowly, her delicate voice returned to her as she mewls quietly to his touch. His hot breath was suddenly by her ear.

"_I will never be the tenth, Sakura. I will never leave you alone_."


End file.
